This research project intends to examine on treatment compliance of negotiating patient education and treatment compliance goals with persons who have adult-onset diabetes mellitus. It is an attempt to evaluate the efficacy of Goal Attainment Scaling as a format for negotiating compliance goals and to generate preliminary information on psychosocial factors that limit or influence the effects of this negotiated goal setting on compliance. The sample consists of seventy persons with a primary diagnosis of diabetes mellitus (adult-onset), randomly selected from a list of diabetic patients of a publically-funded hospital. Subjects will be assigned to either an experimental group, in which Goal Attainment Scaling is used to negotiate goals or to the control group in which Goal Attainment Scaling is not used. Prior to treatment assignment, all participants will be assessed on dimensions thought to influence compliance and will be provided a diabetic educational refresher course. Outcome assessment of compliance, diabetic control and some psychosocial factors will occur six months after the initiation of treatment. Analysis will involve comparing means of the treatment and control groups, multiple regression, and content analysis of goals.